


Alphabet ficlets

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Popslash
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets by prompt A-Z</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphabet ficlets

**A is for Alcohol**  
Felix and Louis hadn't originally intended to drink each other under the table. Not really. But when you're bored on Galactica, drinking games tend to get a little carried away. Thankfully they didn't have anything stronger than ambrosia, or they'd have passed out a long time ago.

"One shot for every time you've walked in on someone...in the last week," Louis dared. Felix took three shots. It was never safe to use the bathroom anymore.

Felix pondered for a moment. He was already losing. "One shot for every dirty thought you've had about me tonight."

"Felix," said Louis, grabbing the bottle of ambrosia and setting it aside. "There is not enough alcohol left in the universe for that."

 

 **B is for Boredom**  
Felix was bored in CIC...again. He'd been too scared to try his old method of relieving boredom since he was busted was Colonel Tigh. Not that Louis hadn't tried. Felix wondered what he did when Cain was Admiral.

 _You're ignoring me_ said the message sent from the Pegasus.

 _I'm not ignoring you. I'm just going to be in a frakload of trouble if I get caught again. I'll indulge you when I have free time, I promise._ Felix sent in reply.

 _Yeah right, like you have free time. I'm bored Felix. I'm sure you're bored too. You've been on that battlestar long enough to know how to get away with certain things, haven't you?_

He was definitely bored. And if he got caught again...well, the worst that could really happen was getting thrown in the brig for a couple hours. 'Oh, frak it,' thought Felix.

 _Would you like me to inspect your DRADIS console, Lieutenant Hoshi?_

 

 **C is for Camera**  
"Leave it here, Chris," said Justin.

"But why?" Chris asked, camera in hand.

"Because it's practically my job to get my picture taken. I don't want any reminders of work on our vacation, and I mean _any_ reminders."

"But," Chris pouted. "How am I supposed to remember it after we get back and aren't able to see each other for months on end again?"

"Oh trust me," Justin grinned. "I'll make sure it's something to remember."

 

 **D is for Duel**   
_Saul stood ten paces back, Bill Adama ten paces in the other direction. He was waiting for the call, the one that would tell him to draw. His fingers lay ready on the trigger. It was customary in a duel for the shooters to aim for the heart, but Saul didn't intend to shoot there. Bill had already been shot in the chest. Saul was going to aim for the man's head. His right eye in fact._

 _"Ready? Draw!" Saul turned and pulled the trigger with a bang._

Saul Tigh woke up with a scream, sweat running down his face. What a nightmare. He wouldn't ever do anything like that to his friend. Would he?

 

 **E is for Exploration**  
Lance was nervous. First dates were always a bit tough, but that was especially the case when it was with one of your bandmates.

Lance opened the door cautiously once he'd heard the knock. JC stood there looking very handsome with in a pressed button down shirt and a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"I, um, I brought you flowers. I know it's kind of cliche or whatever, but-"

Lance took the roses from JC's hands and passed them by his nose for a quick whiff. They smelled nice, JC had good taste. "No, it's great. Thanks."

"So um," JC said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "You ready?"

Lance smiled. "Let's go explore the possibilities."

 

 **F is for Flower**  
Felix entered his office on Colonial One to discover a small bouquet of wildflowers displayed in a tin coffee cup on his desk. That was odd, he thought. Everyone was busy celebrating stepping on real soil again and congratulating Dr. Baltar on his recent election, Felix had just stood in the background for all of it. The only people who'd even noticed he taken the job as Chief of Staff were the military, and they'd been none too pleased about having him be one of the first to request a discharge. And Gaius Baltar certainly wasn't the type to leave flowers, so he was perplexed as to who might have put them there. Perhaps they'd been meant for another office.

As Felix approached his desk, he noticed a small note wedged under the coffee cup. He carefully removed the note and read over it, twice, just to be sure it really said what it did.

"Felix-  
Congratulations on your new position!   
Make us proud!  
<3 Dee"

 

 **G is for Grandmother**  
"So I hear Mrs. Chasez is about to become a grandmother," said Justin, kicking his feet up on JC's coffee table.

"My sister's having a baby, yeah," JC shrugged. He didn't think he'd ever feel old enough for his sister to be having children, even after Joey had a kid.

"Man, I can't even imagine my mom being a grandma," said Justin.

JC snorted at him. "Yeah, well, your brother is what, ten? Unless you plan on indulging her soon."

Justin laughed. "Only if you plan on getting pregnant soon."

JC grinned. "Justin, there is a better chance of me getting busy with your mother than that ever happening."

 

 **H is for Handcuffs**  
Felix awoke to find that he wasn't able to get out of bed. Not because his muscles were stiff or anything like that, but because someone had handcuffed him to the rack. Felix pulled back the curtain to see if anyone was in the room that might have an explanation for this. To his surprise, a marine he knew as Sargeant Rainey sat at the table in the room, trying his best to keep a straight face.

"Sargeant, first of all, what are you doing in officers quarters, and second of all, would you mind uncuffing me so I can get out of bed?" asked Felix.

"One answer for both of those, Sir," said Sgt. Rainey. "I'm under orders to keep you there, just as you are."

Felix had no idea who, or why anyone, would have him ordered to be kept in bed. Usually he was the one ordered to do more work, not less. "Rainey, just let me go."

"No can do Sir. Colonel Tigh's orders."

"Colonel Tigh? Why does he want me cuffed to the rack?" Felix asked.

The marine grinned.

 

 **H is for Hockey playoffs**  
"Go Flyers!"

Chris glared at Nick. "Go Flyers? You did not even- I am so going to get you for that one!"

Nick grinned in that impish way Chris was getting used to seeing. "I'm just messing with you."

Chris crossed his arms and furrowed his brow. "There are some lines you do not cross, Carter. You have just crossed one of them."

"Oh c'mon Chris," Nick pleaded.

"No," said Chris, taking the nachos and moving them to the opposite side of his body from Nick. "Until you tell me that the Penguins are best team in the universe, I am not speaking to you for the rest of this game. And- you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

 

 **I is for Identity**  
Felix didn't know what he was going to say to the camera. When they'd all been told that they were going to be interviewed about their life on _Galactica_ , most people immediately came up with ideas of what they were going to talk about. "We just want to see the true identity of the people on _Galactica_ , the face behind the military," said the reporter when she's introduced the concept. His true identity. Felix's identity was the military, at least he thought so. That, however, was probably not what the reporter wanted to hear.

He couldn't have told her no. That would've only made him look worse. So instead, Felix got drunk right before the interview. That way, he'd never have to think up some other identity.

 

 **J is for Joint**  
"Why Mr. Gaeta, where did you manage to get this?" Laura Roslin asked, admiring the neatly rolled joint in her hand. It was genuine Cancerian weed, well known as the best in the twelve colonies, and definitely not the New Caprican shit they'd been pasing off as cannibus here.

"There are certain perks to being part of the administration, Madame President," said Felix, producing a lighter from his jacket pocket and holding it up to light the joint.

"I'm not the president anymore Mr. Gaeta, no need for honorifics." She took a drag and slowly exhaled into the crisp air. Amazing. "Would you like some, Mr. Gaeta?" she asked, offering up the joint for him.

"It's all yours Madame President. I hope you enjoy it," said Felix, before he turned to head back to Colonial One. Laura grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Oh no, please Mr. Gaeta. It's the least I could do for this...wonderful gift of yours. I insist."

 

 **K is for Kink**  
Felix lay on the bed, trying to keep still as Gaius tied a blindfold around his eyes. "This wasn't what I-" he started.

"Shh," said Gaius. "You need to learn to relax Felix."

Felix twitched under his touch. "Are..are you going to be blindfolded as well?"

"You'll never know will you? How does that make you feel Felix? Less..in control?"

Felix writhed, trying to figure out what Gaius was doing. He'd never been blindfolded in the bedroom before, and he wasn't feeling so sure about it.

Then Felix felt his hands being held down to the mattress, and the weight of Gaius Baltar on top of him. "I said relax, Felix. If you didn't want to know what my kink was, you shouldn't have asked."

 

 **L is for Lips**  
Chris was kissing his way up and down JC's body. It was driving JC crazy. When was the man going to do something about his hard on? He thrust his hips upward a few times, hoping Chris would just take the hint already. He didn't. "Chris, what are you doing?"

Chris was on his arm now. "Trying to figure out which parts of your body I like."

"There are parts of my body you don't like?" JC asked, feigning disappointment.

"There are some I like more than others. I'd rather not stick my lips in your armpits, for one."

"Ew, Chris, you're disgusting," said JC.

"You asked." Chris went back to kissing him, moving up his arm, past his shoulder and to his neck. It was one of JC's immediate turn-ons, Chris kissing him there. But fuck, JC was hard enough already.

"I think," said Chris, finally kissing JC on the mouth, "that my lips like your lips most of all."

JC groaned. "That's nice, but dammit Chris! When are you and those lips of yours going to do something about my dick?!"

 

 **M is for Movies**  
"I'm booooored," Chris whined.

JC tossed a stray sock at him. "Go watch a movie."

"But I've seen all the movies we have on this bus," Chris was giving him one of those looks, JC could tell without even glancing at him. "Entertain me."

JC sat down the lyrics he'd been working on and glared at Chris. Yup, Chris was definitely pouting. "Fine. But only until Justin comes back from the other bus."

 

 **N is for Nanorobots**  
"Nano-what?" asked Lance, glancing upwards at JC.

"Nanorobots, man. That's the only way you could do that G-force test and not throw up. I'm telling you," said JC, handing Lance a towel. Lance couldn't believe he'd just puked all over NASA's floor.

"You have been watching too much Star Wars, JC," Lance groaned.

"Star Wars? Are you serious dude? They don't have nanorobots in Star Wars, man, that's a Star Trek thing. Though I suppose if midiclorians were actually nanorobots, that'd make sense. It'd totally ruin the philosophy of whole Force concept though-"

"JC," said Lance, still hunched over. "Shut up."

JC bent down to help Lance stand up. "Oh, yeah, sorry man. I'll uh, I'll get someone to clean that up. I'll take you someplace to lay down."

"You gonna carry me? I don't think my legs will work right now." Lance wasn't even sure how he was still standing after all that.

"What you get for wanting to go into space, man. You know, with nanorobots, you could probably be doing choregraphy about now," said JC, putting an arm around Lance.

"JC, shut up."

 

 **O is for Octopus**  
"You bought a pet what?" Lance asked.

"An octopus." Chris just shrugged as if there was nothing obscure about buying at octopus for a pet. "He plays nice with the fish in the aquarium, and he can even open up a jar of pickles if I need him too. Gets the jar all slimey in the process, but it's easier than attempting it myself."

Lance raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, that and he kind of reminds me of you."

"Chris, how many times to I have to tell you?" said Lance, "not all aliens have tentacles."

 

 **P is for Parasol**  
Joey popped open the parasol, threw back a leg, and batted his eyelashes at Chris. "I'm dainty!" he said, grinning.

"Dainty my ass," said Chris, poking the end of his unfolded parasol at Joey. Joey jumped back, missing Chris' aim, and folded up his parasol with a snap.

"Engarde!" shouted Chris, waving his parasol around in an only semi-threatening manner. Joey stuck out his parasol and took a fighting stance that was more ninja than knight. Then the two of them starting dueling.

JC groaned. "Whose idea was it to do a Victorian themed photo shoot again?"

 

 **Q is for Quickie**  
Felix stepped out into the hallway to stretch and catch some air. The ten minute break was nice for long shifts like these.

Felix saw Louis already out in the hall, bent over stretching out his back. Gods, he had a nice ass. Felix walked up behind him and put his hands on Louis' hips.

Louis jumped a little. "Frak! Felix, don't do that!"

Felix stepped in a little closer. "You know I can't help but sneaking up on you."

Louis stood up all the way, bumping into Felix's chest in the process. "Yeah, well, I- you're turned on aren't you?"

Felix grinned. "You know what happens when you bend over in front of me like that."

Louis removed Felix's hands from his hips and turned to face him. "You weren't in back of me when I came out here," Louis said. Felix was still grinning. "What, _now_? We only have," Louis glanced at his watch. "Eight minutes."

"Time enough for a quickie." Felix took Louis' arm, pulled him in to the nearest open compartment, and locked the door behind them.

 

 **R is for Recycle**  
Reduce, reuse, recycle. To Felix, it had always seemed just a silly mantra for the colonial environmentalist movement, a phrase that spawned Scout projects like turning old lunch boxes into home first aid kits. He never imagined that the survival of the human race would depend on those three words. He'd had no idea of the breadth of things that could be recycled and resued.

There were some things, however, that Felix felt should never be recycled. Which is why he's trying to hold back emotion as he takes the dog tags of all the pilots killed in the deck accident to be pounded out and reetched for the new recruits. That's something they never taught him in Scouts: that sometimes, recycling is just wrong.

 

 **S is for Suck**  
Felix, Louis, Dee, Aaron, and Noel are all in the rec room playing a game of triad. It's qute possibly the most boring game of triad ever, as Aaron is quite possibly the worst card player ever, Dee is only there because she had nothing else to do, and Noel is staring at the ass of some marine standing in the corner talking. Felix looks at his hand, then looks at the cards on the table, and realizes he's about to clean out Kelly- again. He hasn't even had to count cards this game to win anything.

Felix decides it's about time things got interesting. "Louis, nice sucking action the other night." Four pairs of eyes snap to his attention.

"Um, Felix..." starts Louis.

"You did a very thorough job." Three jaws look like they're about to go slack, but Louis gets a look of realization on his face and tries to keep himself from snickering. "Thank you," he says.

"Dude, I do not want to know," says Kelly, putting down his hand, revealing that he really did have nothing, and walks away from the table, though it looks like he's about two paces away from a run.

The card game continues for a hand without him, Felix pausing for dramatic effect to see how quickly he can get the other two to leave. "You didn't miss a thing," says Felix, trying to keep a straight face. Dee puts down her cards then and says, "yea, you know what, I think I'll spare myself from this one. I'd rather not know about what you two are doing when you're not in CIC. I'll see you guys next shift," before she walks off, not quite as quick as Aaron, but quick enough.

"You won't scare me away that easily, trust me," says Noel, shuffling the cards and dealing another round.

Felix picks up his cards and holds them in front of his face, hiding the grin he can no longer resist. "I must say, that thing was pretty powerful too. Rather noisy at that."

"Ok, nevermind, that's definitely enough to scare me away. You're frakking disturbed Gaeta, if you like it like that," Noel tosses the cards onto the table, a disturbed look on his face, and heads out of the room as well, though not before winking at the marine on his way out.

"You bastard!" Louis says, smacking Felix on the arm. He's smiling though. Felix knows he likes to be in on these sort of things as well.

Felix makes no attempt to hide the grin on his face anymore, breaking out in a full out laugh. "Hey, next week, you can talk about _my_ use of the console dust vaccuum!"

 

 **T is for Tiger**  
"So, the tiger, what's that about?" Anders asked from the rack below him.

"Huh?" Felix still was surprised to here his voice in here. He'd known the guy on New Caprica, and wouldn't have ever pictured him as a pilot. "Oh, you mean my tattoo? It was a drunken bet with some guys in school, something about how I couldn't be tough if I tried. Won that bet actually."

"I'm disappointed Felix," said Sam. "Here I thought you were going to tell me it's because you're a tiger in bed."

Felix smiled. "Yeah. That too."

 

 **U is for Unwind**  
"Gaeta you look like you need to unwind," said Tom. It'd only been a week into the new administration, but Felix Gaeta looked about ready to burst an artery. The man was hunched over his desk, papers piled up in front of him, writing furiously. It was 11 p.m. On a Saturday.

"No time, Sir," said Felix, not looking up from whatever he was working on. "There's a lot to get done if we want to have full settlement by the end of the month." Felix shuffled through his stack of papers, pulled out whatever it was he was looking for, and began comparing it to whatever he'd been scribbling a second ago.

"Mr. Gaeta," said Tom. Felix didn't say anthing. "Mr. Gaeta." Felix kept going. "Felix!" Tom slammed down an ambrosia bottle onto the desk, making the desk shake a bit in the process. Felix jumped back in his chair and looked at Tom with a startled glance. "Stop. Working."

"But Sir-"

"You are not going to solve every issue this administration has in one night. Nobody is expecting you to run this government by yourself. Now stop." Tom edged the bottle of ambrosia closer to Felix. "Take this. Unwind."

Felix just stared. He looked like a child who didn't understand what his mother was trying to tell him. Tom sighed. "Let me put this in language you can understand. As Vice President of the Colonies, I hereby order you to stop working, have a few drinks, and get yourself laid. Got that?"

"Um..yes Sir," said Felix, before setting down his pen, neatly stacking the papers on his desk, and cautiously walked out the door.

Tom just shook his head and laughed.

 

 **V is for Victory**  
"Congratulations Mr. Gaeta, we did it!" exclaimed Tom as he approached Felix Gaeta.

"We, Sir?" Felix asked, looking a bit wary of his presence in the celebration unfolding around them.

"President Baltar has selected you to be a part of his administration, that implies 'we' in this case, yes," said Tom, grinning at the scene. Finally, a true political victory for Tom Zarek. It'd been a long time coming. "And word has it, you prevented that nonsense of a rigged election from actually going through. We really owe you this election, kid."

"Well, uh," said Felix. "I was just doing my job. That's all."

"Well hey, if it'd make you more comfortable to get away from here," whispered Tom as he leaned in towards Felix, "we could always go celebrate our victory someplace private."

 

 **W is for Wish**  
Tom Zarek sees Felix Gaeta with a drink in hand at the makeshift bar. He looks morose. He shouldn't; they've just held their ground breaking ceremony for the first of the buildings to be erected on New Caprica and everyone was celebrating. Less than an hour ago, so had Felix Gaeta, actually.

"Hey, something wrong?" Tom asked.

"No," Felix shook his head, still gazing into his drink. "Just...kind of wish my parents were here."

Tom put his arm around Felix. "I'm sure they're proud of you, kid."

 

 **X is for Xerox**  
"Chris, they need- what are you doing?" Justin walked in the room to see Chris making Xeroxes of his face. It figured Chris would start making trouble in an office building too.

"Making decorations for Lou's wall. Think he'll like them?"

Justin almost laughed. Almost, until he remembered why they were there. "Chris, what if someone had walked in here, huh? We need to be like, professional, or we're gonna lose."

"We're not going to lose the case because someone caught me messing around on the Xerox machine. And we're not going to lose because you use the word 'like' too much. I know you're scared Ju. We all are. Here," said Chris, handing Justin a copy of himself sticking his tongue out, "to lighten the mood. I'm sure it doesn't help much, but.."

Chris looked like a total moron in the copy. Like...Chris. Justin's forlorn looking lips managed a half-smile. It was nice, finally a break in the clouds, to know that Chris would always be Chris, even if he couldn't be...well. "Thanks, Chris. They need you for your deposition now."

 

 **Y is for Yes**  
Felix and Louis lay in the rack, finally alone for once. Gods bless Lee Adama for being drunk enough to challenge Anders to a pyramid game. Felix had almost considered going, just to see Apollo get his ass kicked at something, but this was better. Much better.

"I can't believe we got the racks all to ourselves," said Louis, his fingers gliding up and down Felix's arm.

"I say we savor it," said Felix. "It'll be months before this happens again."

"What, you ready for round two already?"

Felix smiled. "Yes."

Louis manuevered himself on top of Felix, not making an effort to move beyond that, but instead kissing the side of Felix's neck right below his earlobe. "Do you want me?" he asked.

"Yes," said Felix, attmepting to reach above his head for the bottle of lube sitting on his shelf. Louis stopped him.

"Do you like it when I torture you like this?" asked Louis, pinning Felix's arms to the bed and tracing his way along Felix's collarbone with his lips.

"Yes," groaned Felix, as he felt himself growing hard once more. It was torture, but it was torture of the best kind.

"Do you..like it when I leave a mark?" asked Louis, as he bit gently on Felix's neck.

"Yes," replied Felix.

"Do you..like being here rather than watching whatever's going on on the hangar deck?" Louis asked, kissing the spot Felix was sure would be red tomorrow.

"Yes," said Felix. Silly question, of course he did.

"Do you say yes to everything I say?" asked Louis.

"Yes," replied Felix, laughing.

Louis let go of Felix's arms, and eased his hands under Felix's back. Felix thought briefly about reaching up for the lube again, but decided he'd rather just savor laying here instead. Louis kissed his neck again. "Do you love me?" he asked.

Felix paused, then turned his head to match Louis' awaiting gaze. "Yes."

 

 **Z is for Zipper**  
Gaius looked at Felix Gaeta in civilian clothes for the first time as the young man reported to the new president for duty. It was an interesting look on Felix, especially since Gaius never seen him in anything with a zipper before.

"Reporting for duty Mr. President." Felix still held himself as though he were in the military. Gaius made a note that he would have to break him of that habit. "I apologize Sir, I would have worn something nicer, but-"

"Don't apologize Mr. Gaeta. We'll get you a suit in due time," Gaius assured him. "And please," he added as an afterthought, his mind still pondering the sight of Felix wearing something with a zipper, "do feel free to unzip your sweater. It can get rather..warm aboard this vessel."

"No warmer than aboard the Galactica really, Sir." Gaius resisted the urge to shake his head. For such a bright young man, Felix was rather clueless


End file.
